A vehicle side frame and a vehicle roof must be designed to withstand a variety of loads and stresses. The structure and components for a vehicle side frame typically include a left and a right body side frame, a left side center pillar (B pillar) reinforcement, a right side B pillar reinforcement, a left side front hinge pillar reinforcement, a right side front hinge pillar reinforcement, a left side rear hinge pillar reinforcement, a right side rear hinge pillar reinforcement, a left side rocker reinforcement and a right side rocker reinforcement. Furthermore, the structural components of a vehicle roof typically include three separate roof bows and a roof panel.